Accidental Love or Fate?
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: (Based off of Cantarella by KAITO) When Maka's parents died, she was adopted by Kid's family. Their family seperates. Maka and Kid haven't seen each other in 12 years, and Maka is moving back in again. What will happen when Kid falls for his little sister? What will he plan to get what he wants? KidxMaka AU
1. Meeting Again

A/N: Based off of 'Cantarella' by KAITO.

Please know that this is set in modern days and poison/drug will not be Cantarella (the one Kaito originally used) just because even a drop of that will kill you. So the drug that Kid will use is a date-rape drug called 'Benzodiazepine'.

* * *

Maka bit her lip nervously, as she saw her adoptive brother's mansion out of the car window. It was very large, and it gave her the creeps. Mainly because there were gullotine's and nooses in the front yard.

Yes, because everyone has killing devices in their front yard.

Maka knew that they were friends as kids, but that was over 12 years ago. She didn't remember what he look like or what his personality the only thing she knew was that his name is Death The Kid, and that he's got a strange obsession with symmetry.

Maka's parents had been killed in a car crash when she was 2. She was adopted by Lord and Lady Death; two very wealthy and powerful people in the country, but then they eventually got a divorce. Maka left with her adoptive mother, and Kid stayed with his father at the mansion.

Lady Death unfortunately died the same fate of her real parents. That's why Maka is coming back to live with Kid and Lord Death.

As Maka was being dropped off by the driver, Kid was in his study reading like usual.

Kid wasn't exactly happy that his adoptive sister was moving in again. Did he have a grudge against her? No. But he did like the solitude of being in a huge mansion by himself. His father always at work and was never home.

Kid is what you call a 'loner'.

He also was very envious of his little sister because she got to go with his mother. He was basically left alone, since his father was almost never there. But, he didn't blame Maka for that though.

He heard the doorbell ring.

He sighed and closed his book. Kid was guessing he would have to deal with a little annoying brat.

Of course, he couldn't be sure since he hadn't seen her in 12 years. She was three and he was five, since they last saw each other.

He braced himself for the worst as he opened the door, and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful girl with pigtails and green eyes. She smiled, "Hi!"

He shut the door in her face.

He needed a moment.

That couldn't be his sister, there was no way. Big brothers aren't supposed to find their little sisters 'beautiful'. No! No way.

He heard the doorbell ring again and was snapped out of his thoughts. He opened the door again. The girl slightly frowned, "Are you alright?"

He nodded hesitantly.

Her voice is so sweet too...

Kid stood there frozen. Maka tilted her head to the side; "Um... May I come in now?"

He stood out of the way. She smiled and bowed her head slightly as she stepped into the house.

Kid realized how nice her long legs looked in the short skirt she was wearing. No. That's not right! He shouldn't find his sister attractive...

Ugh, stop with the thoughts!

"So... long time no see, huh?" Maka smiled back at him. He felt like he couldn't say anything. She frowned, "Look. If you're not going to talk to me, that's fine bu-"

"I'm sorry. I'm just surprised to see you so... so grown up." Kid explained.

Maka smiled and nodded, "You too. So, do you mind if you can show me to my room? I don't remember where anything is..."

"Yes, of course." Kid said, he motioned for her to follow him. He lead her through the house to a very large bedroom.

Maka's jaw dropped; "Woah..."

Kid chuckled, "Are you really that surprised? You have the smallest room in the house."

"Smallest?" Maka asked; Kid nodded.

"Didn't you and Mother have a mansion or large house?" Kid asked, the blonde shook her head.

"We lived in a condo." Maka replied, the reaper raised an eyebrow.

"Why a Condo? Weren't you wealthy enough to buy a mansion?" Kid asked; the young girl smiled and shook her head again.

"She spent everything on my education. I went to an expensive private school and was able to skip 2 grade levels." Maka explained.

"So you're a senior like me?" Kid asked, Maka nodded. Kid was very impressed that she was able to do something like that. Definitely nothing like he expected. He asked; "Are you going to go to the DWMA with me?"

Maka set her bags on the ground and opened them up; "I'm planning on it."

"May I help you unpack?" Kid asked politely.

"No, no. I can manage." Maka smiled up at him. Kid suppressed a blush from her innocent smile.

"Okay. Just tell me if you need anything." Kid said turning to walk out the door.

"Wait." Maka said, he turned back to her.

"Yes?"

"Thank You." Maka smiled again, Kid smiled back and left. Once he was out of Maka's room, he nearly passed out.

"I can't believe that just happened. I hope this just a dream." Kid groaned. He needed someone to talk to, and he needed to rid himself of these thoughts of his little sister.

Kid turned to go back in to Maka's room, "I'm going out. I'll be back in a little bit. Don't leave the property."

Maka smiled; "Alright."

That damn smile again...

Kid gulped and practically dashed out the front door.

He was so caught up in his thoughts about Maka, that he didn't realize that he was already at his best friend's apartment.

Kid banged on the door, and the door slowly opened; "Geez, man. You're gonna break my door."

"I need to talk to you Soul." Kid stated, the albino nodded and opened the door wider for him to come in.

"Hey Kid." Liz, Soul's girlfriend said, looked up from the magazine that she was reading.

"Good afternoon Liz." Kid turned back to Soul; "My sister moved in with me."

"You have a sister? Why didn't I know about her?!" Soul asked, Kid sighed.

"She moved away with my Mother." Kid explained; "But she's back. I-I'm so confused... this is so bad!"

"Why? Is she some kind of brat or something?" Liz got up and asked, Kid shook his head.

"No. She's far from a brat." Kid paused, "... Incest is wrong? Right?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Is incest wrong? Hell yes it is! It's just like murder is wrong!" Liz shouted; "Are you implying that you like your sister in that way?"

"Well... n-no- I mean yes but..." Kid turned back to Soul again; "You know when I first introduced Liz to you; that feeling? Like the whole world just stopped? Well that's what I feel like with my little sister."

"That's rough buddy. Is she going to school with us?" Soul asked, Kid nodded. Soul wrapped an arm around Liz lazily; "You said 'little' sister. How old is she?"

"15."

"Well, if she's a sophomore you won't even she her most of the da-"

"She's a senior." Kid interrupted Soul.

"What? That can't be possible unless... she skipped grades? Oh my god, she's one of those smart people like you."

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing," Kid said; "and we aren't blood related or anything. She was adopted."

Liz crossed her arms; "... So just because you're not blood related doesn't make it as bad?"

"Well, I'm just trying to make myself feel better!" Kid yelled in frustration as he plopped down onto the couch, "What do I do?"

"I don't know. Just avoid her or something," Soul suggested, the reaper glared at him.

"I couldn't do that. She hasn't been to Death City in 12 years. She would get lost! She could be murdered or raped!" Kid argued; "I just don't think just avoiding would help at all."

After Kid left he, started to head back to his home. He sighed; "Well that was a waste of time. They didn't help at all."

Once he got home, he went to go tell Maka that he was back. He noticed she wasn't in her room. He was about to look somewhere else when he saw her in the window. She was sitting on the grass reading a book in the garden.

Kid saw how peaceful and calm she looked and decided not to bother her.

But he couldn't pull himself from the window, it was hard to not look at her. She was like a magnet to him. He didn't know why, but could already tell that he gravitated towards her.

Kid sat down, all of this is happening so fast...

His little sister just moved in and he has a crush on her. Not just that it happened so fast; it was extremely wrong. Though...Kid didn't seem to care.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I'll have the next chapter up soon! I'm planning on just having 3 chapters (give or take).


	2. Un-Clean Thoughts

A/N: Hello my people! Sorry for taking soooo long to update! I've been moving!

I'm really disappointed because there's this one fic I wrote and it's not getting many reviews or views. made a page for it on my website, made character profiles, got themes for them, made them and took screenshots of them and well… I basically did it for nothing.

Would you guys mind reading it? It's a Kid x Maka! It's called, 'Two Swords & Two Hearts'! It's better than the summary!

Also, let me remind you, in this chapter, Kid's thoughts are perverted but everything in this fic is T rated.

* * *

**Kid Pov: ( 1 week after Maka arrived)**

I sighed and fixed my shirt. I had to look perfect.

I know trying to impress your sister is odd, but in my case, it's not.

I'm going to ask Maka to the masquerade ball that my father is hosting here. I had the perfect excuse.

Maka was currently sitting on the swing in the garden. It seemed to be her favorite place to be. She was reading like usual.

She left me alone for the most part, which I have to say is a little disappointing. I'm going to try to change that.

I walked outside, into the garden, where my beautiful sister was. She didn't seem to notice me, as she was still staring at her book. I quickly plucked a red rose off of a rose bush. I took another step and she looked up.

She smiled, "Good afternoon Kid."

I smiled back and sat on the swing next to her, "Hello Maka… I-I was wondering if you would, maybe, go to the ball with me? S-Since you don't know anyone yet."

"Okay!" She grinned, "Thanks big brother!"

I pulled the rose from behind my back and fixed it behind her ear. I was so close to her, that I could feel her sweet breath on my neck. When I pulled away I saw she was a little flustered.

"A beautiful flower, for the most beautiful sister in the world." I said and got up. She was still a little confused, but smiled and looked back down to her book.

I went back up to my room, but I still watched her like a hawk, from my window.

I looked down and sighed.

I remembered the feeling of her breath on my neck. It gave me the chills. I wanted to feel that sensation again.

That memory intensified. Too much for my liking.

_What if she was breathing heavily?_

_What if she was breathing heavily because of me?_

_Breathing heavily because of the things I was doing to her._

Stop.

My thoughts… are getting so much worse. They were sweet and innocent thoughts, now… they were twisted and perverted thoughts.

I want to feel her body against mine. _Pressed_ against mine.

"STOP!" I yelled a loud this time. I can't do this anymore.

Maybe I should ask her to move out… for her safety, and mine as well.

I clutched my fists and looked out the window again. She was no longer there. Her book was open on the grass as if she dropped it.

"Brother!" I heard Maka yell. I turned around to see her standing in my doorway, breathing heavily, "Are you okay? I heard you shout!"

"I'm okay. Thank you." I said. She smiled warmly and walked out.

I screamed mentally.

Why must I be so attracted to her?! She's my sister for fuck's sake!

I just need some sleep.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

As I slept, my perverted thoughts of Maka continued.

Over and over, I had the same dream. Drugging her and having her all to myself.

I woke up sweating like a madman.

I _need_ her.

* * *

A/N: Holy bananas that was a small chapter! Sorry about that! My computer is running low on battery!


	3. For Cantarella

A/N: This may be the last chapter… though I'm not a hundred percent sure though. I don't know much about drugs and pills so if this representation is incorrect, I'm very sorry. It's a fan fiction. Fan-_fiction__._

_On the the story of two fates intertwined..._

* * *

My fingers tapped the table anxiously. I sighed. These feelings… are making me confused.

I don't know whether to go through with my plan or not. I glanced over at the bottle with the drug in it. I had smashed up benzodiazepine and zolpidem pills and put them in a glass bottle.

I would pour some of the drug in to Maka's drink when she was not looking and she'd be out like a light very quickly.

It was wrong. So therefor, I don't want to go through with it.

It felt right. So therefor, my un-clean thoughts are getting the better of me.

I grabbed the bottle and put it in my pocket. I got up and fix my jacket. I put the mask on, and exited the room. The ballroom was full of people wearing masks; which was to be expected considering is IS a masquerade. Everyone was wearing renaissance-period clothes; girls wearing frilly gown and guys wearing long coats with capes and such.

Right away I could spot Maka. Her blonde pigtails, small stature, and the bright green eyes peering out from the be-jeweled mask. She had a lacy red dress on, the perfectly fit her.

She was sitting on a small lonely chair, not next to any others.

I smiled and walked up to her, "Hello."

She looked up, "Oh, hi."

She looked sad with a small frown graced on her lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My brother didn't show up yet." Maka said, making me realize that she didn't know it was me.

I mentally smirked and extended my hand to her, "Well would you like to dance miss?"

"N-no… I should wait for my brother." She replied.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," I said as I bowed down on one knee. I kissed her hand and got up, "Now, let's dance."

She hesitantly took my hand. I lead her to the middle of the dance floor. I kept her hand in mine, and placed my other hand on her waist. My hand fit perfectly on her tiny waist…

We swayed slowly to the music. We were both we silent for a minute or two; I then spoke up, "You are very beautiful."

A blush appeared on her cheeks, "O-oh, thank you."

I paused, "Would you like something to drink, miss?"

"No thanks." She said.

"I insist. You must be thirsty from dancing." I said.

"Now that you mentioned it… I do have a little bit of a dry throat." She replied with an innocent smile, not aware of my plan.

_You smile at me, so trustingly… _

I grinned and led her in to another room.

It was perfect. It was secluded and private. No one could find us.

_Follow me, and let me lead you in to a trap, that I've set so lovingly._

I had grabbed a large bottle of Italian soda and poured some in to two cups. With my back turned to her, I discreetly poured the drug in to her drink.

I picked up the two glasses and handed her the drugged one. We both took a sip.

"This is my brother's favorite drink." She smiled.

"Really? He has good tastes then." I replied.

A few minutes passed of us talking. She looked more and more drowsy as time went on.

Her grip loosened on the glass, "I'm not feeling too well…"

_Don't worry, you'll be asleep before the sun sets again._

She dropped the glass and slumped over. I smirked.

I picked up her lifeless body, and carried her in to my room. I laid her on to my bed. I removed my mask and laid it on the bed-side table.

I looked at her.

D-Did I really just do this…?

I sat on the edge of the bed next to her. I wanted her to myself, and now I had her. If I wanted to do this, this would be the time. She would wake up eventually.

I removed her mask also.

The back of my hand caressed her cheek. I pushed out a hair from her face. She looked so innocent and helpless.

Suddenly, I grabbed my head in pain. I thought back when we were little kids playing in the garden. I thought back to when I had to hold her hand when she got lost in our large mansion. I thought back to when our parents had to pry us apart because of their divorce…

* * *

_We both were crying as our parents picked us up and separated us._

"_Big brother!" Maka yelled desperately reaching for me over Mother's shoulder._

"_Maka! No!" I had yelled as my father kept a good grip on me._

* * *

I felt as if my head was going to explode as I thought of Maka and I's time together as children.

I had not realized that tears were flooding down my face and dropping on to her's.

I wiped away my tears that were on her face, with a few tears still rolling down mine.

I couldn't do this.

I had laid my head on her chest and wrapped my arms around her tightly, trying to find some comfort from her.

... I eventually fell asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

I had opened my eyes. I felt someone gently petting my hair and humming to a song that was playing on a music box that was on the dresser. I realized that I was lying down with my head in Maka's lap. I looked up. She gave me such a sweet smile and whispered, "It'll be okay big brother."

Without saying anything else, she just smiled again at me.

I smiled back at her.

_I want to stay like this forever with you, my dear sister…_

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh that sucked so much XD

IMPORTANT: The song on the music box is, 'Cantarella Music Box Version'. I really want you guys to check it out. It is so perfect for this!

Well, I hopped you enjoyed this!


End file.
